pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lusamine (anime)
Lusamine is a character appearing in the Sun & Moon series. She is the mother of Gladion and Lillie and the leader of the Aether Foundation. Appearance Lusamine has blonde hair with silver streaks and green eyes. She wears a white dress with a diamond badge on it, black and white leggings, and boots of the same color, with green soles. Her boots have a medium-height yellow heel to them. When Lusamine fused with a Nihilego, she transformed into a dark-colored version of the Ultra Beast with her upper torso in the bell, her legs hanging out of the body and several eyes on her tentacles with gem-shaped pupils. Her blonde hair also turned black inside its bell which was made of black ink. Personality Lusamine is seen as a very serious and determined woman due to her role as the leader alongside her members, Professor Burnet, Wicke and Faba from the Aether Foundation. Upon her family, she can be very ditsy similar to Lola's when she keeps doting towards her daughter Lillie, like messing around with her hair. Like Aria, Lusamine is constantly getting abrupt phone calls from her cellphone due to her busy works at the foundation, which makes her unable to spend more time with her children. When Faba uses Nebby's power to open the gate of Nihilego's dimension, Lusamine is not without her darker side upon happily seeing Nihilego enter the Pokémon world. However, she manages to snap out of her darker side and focus on the safety of her children. As Ash and the gang entered the Ultra Space with Nebby, Lusamine's darker side of her personality ended up becoming a perfect subject of Nihilego's fusion with her, corrupting her will completely. After the fusion with Nihilego is complete, she started acting like a child and kept telling her children as well as Ash and the gang to go away. Although, she was soon ensnared and engulfed by Nihilego when she is progressively regaining her will and recognizes her love for her children until Ash defeats it to rescue her. Once she is finally diffuses with Nihilego from its defeat, Lusamine also became deeply emotional towards her children upon their reunion once more. Biography Lusamine used to spend lots of time with her children, Lillie and Gladion, as well as their Pokémon. The group used to take lots of pictures together, which Lusamine put in her office in Aether Paradise.SM050 When Lillie was absent, Lusamine had Clefairy evolve into a Clefable, by touching a Moon Stone. Lillie, who found out Clefable evolved, was furious, as the former form was much cuter to her.SM044: A Dream Encounter! Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon Lillie kept a picture of her family in her room, as Lusamine was working elsewhere.SM008: Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!SM027: A Glaring Rivalry! Lusamine made her first full appearance, where she reunited with her daughter Lillie. Lusamine was also revealed as one of the members of the Aether Foundation alongside Professor Burnet, Wicke and Faba who were investigating the Altar of the Sunne and its legends including the Ultra Beasts. When she requested Ash to take a look at Nebby, she finally confirmed that it was an Ultra Beast. Per Faba's wishes, the heroes, upon arriving to Aether Paradise, went to see Lusamine in her mansion. Upon their arrival at her mansion, Lusamine met them, but was constantly received abrupt phone calls due to her busy work at the foundation, much to Lillie's disappointment. Regardless, she let the heroes eat snacks, and asked them about Lillie's progress in school. Lillie was surprised, thinking her mother invited them just to ask that question. Lusamine pointed out she could spend some more time with her daughter and her friends among this place while working, and promised to give them a tour around the facility. Lusamine received another call, prompting Lillie to give a tour on her own. After the heroes rescued a rogue Ditto, Wicke explained Lusamine had been working on releasing the Pokémon of the facility, once they recovered. Ash saw Lusamine was cool, and Lillie saw he was right. However, once Lusamine came, she hugged Lillie in concern, who brushed her off, since they rescued Ditto already. Lusamine hugged her once more, but received another phone call, which annoyed Lillie even more.SM046: Deceiving Appearances! Upon seeing Hobbes filming her, Lillie went to contact her mother, who asked Hobbes to do that. Lusamine called Lillie as "her baby", which made Lillie upset; Lusamine admitted she wanted to see how Lillie interacted with Pokémon. Lillie replied she could at least visit. Due to the abrupt phone calls, Lillie yelled at her mother, berating her about putting her responsibilities of her job before her family, and closed the link.SM048: Night of a Thousand Poses! Sometime later, Lusamine learned about Faba's terrible secrets from her son, Gladion and blamed herself for letting it happen. After rescuing Lillie, Lusamine hugged her daughter and apologized for the trauma her work had caused. Lusamine sacrificed herself in saving her children from being abducted by Nihilego, and eventually being taken by the Ultra Beast to its world.SM050: Faba's Revenge! By the time Ash and the group including her children, Lillie and Gladion to enter Nihilego's dimension in order to rescue her, Lusamine was fused with Nihilego to show her darker side and forcing them to fight her using five of her Pokémon including her Clefable. As her Pokémon still fighting against Ash's friends, Lusamine's Absol successfully immobilized Gladion's Silvally's feet using Ice Beam as both Umbreon and Lycanroc are hypnotized by its Mean Look. Therefore, Lillie successfully frees Lusamine's Clefable from her mind control just as Lusamine was now pursued by Ash, Pikachu and Nebby.SM053: Rescuing the Unwilling! Lusamine created a toxic pool to block Ash, Pikachu and Nebby upon confronting them. Nebby crossed to the safe ground, evading Lusamine's attacks. Despite Ash's efforts to rescue as Pikachu dispersed its attacks, Lusamine knocked Ash until the arrival of her children, Lillie and Gladion, as well as Lusamine's Clefable, Ash's Lycanroc and Gladion's Silvally. After Gladion reminded Ash their mother could no longer to reasoned with, due to being fused with UB01: Symbiont. Lillie personally confronted Lusamine, climbing up the rocks Lusamine created. Lillie yelled out how much she hated her mother's corrupted personality, and reminded her mother of how she always treated her like a baby. However, she pointed out Lusamine was even more of a spoiled person than her daughter since she had kept her research on Ultra Beasts for a very long time. Lillie stated that she may be a strong person, but due to her obsessions with Ultra Beasts, she was nothing more than a puppet who could not let herself move on her own. Lillie begged her mother to come out of UB01: Symbiont and let her obsessions go. But just as Lusamine was about to reach out to her daughter, UB01: Symbiont refused to release her and engulfed her inside its bell. Lillie was nearly attacked, but Gladion saved her, and devised a plan to distract UB01: Symbiont. Ash's Z-Crystal changed, and he had the Z-Power pass onto Pikachu to use the Z-Move that is 100 times stronger than Thunderbolt. With UB01: Symbiont defeated, Gladion and Lillie pulled Lusamine out of it, causing it to diffuse with her. After UB01: Symbiont floated away, Lusamine finally reunited with her children as she emotionally apologized for not spending time together as a family, with Lillie tearfully hugging her mother. They returned in the Pokémon World via Ultra Wormhole to Altar of the Sunne, where Professor Kukui and Burnet were glad to see the group succeeded in rescuing Lusamine.SM054: 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight! Lusamine attended Professor Kukui and Burnet's wedding. She had Faba apologize to the heroes, and ordered from then on, he was Wicke's subordinate. In addition, Lusamine warned there could be more Ultra Beasts that could appear in Alola. For having fought the Ultra Beast they named as Nihilego, she invited the group to be part of Ultra Guardians, who would help send Ultra Beasts back to their home world. The group accepted the proposal, and Lillie was glad her mother decided to continue working, even after the incident.SM055: The Professors' New Adventure! Lusamine called upon the Ultra Guardians, who took an elevator in their school to their base. Lusamine, Wicke and Burnet contacted them through a screen, and informed them a new Ultra Beast they named as Buzzwole came through an Ultra Wormhole, near a filming set of Alola Detective Laki series. She let Rotom download the info on Buzzwole, and they decided to have Ultra Beasts being classified as Pokémon. She reminded the importance of catching Ultra Beasts and sending them back to their homeworld, hence why they designed Beast Balls - Poké Balls that can effectively catch an Ultra Beast. Knowing they did well against Nihilego, Lusamine had full trust in Ultra Guardians in succeeding the mission, who replied "Ult-roger". The group did catch Buzzwole, and regrouped with Lusamine, Wicke and Burnet, the latter setting the equipment up to conjure the Ultra Wormhole. They watched Buzzwole returning to its homeworld, and Lusamine commended the group for their success.SM061 Once Ash and others have discovered a purplish being, Lusamine and others reported to the group they have analyzed the being and named it Poipole. They confirmed it was an Ultra Beast, and let Rotom update its information on it. Since they did not know the location of the Ultra Wormhole, through which Poipole went through, Lusamine permitted Ash to catch it. She watched as Ash struggled to catch Poipole, until the latter let itself be caught by touching Ash's Poké Ball.SM067 After a report of a civilian of a whereabouts of a giant being, Lusamine, Wicke and Burnet contacted the Ultra Guardians. They showed the footage of the being, and decided to name it Celesteela, after the tale of Steela. The Ultra Guardians admitted they saw Celesteela before, since Sophocles believed it to be Steela from the tale and dug it out. Wicke believed it was the same Celesteela from 200 years ago, while Burnet reminded Celesteela collected gas and could fire it out to fly up, and burn everything underneath. Lusamine noted Sophocles had a special connection towards Celesteela, who admitted he just wanted to let it fly back towards the moon. Burnet advised catching Celesteela, as Wicke believed releasing it elsewhere should protect the surroundings. Lusamine dispatched the group, who went to deal with Celesteela. The trio watched Celesteela's launch; Burnet and Wicke were amazed, but Lusamine was nevertheless glad the group solved the problem in their own way.SM069 Pokémon On hand At the Ultra Guardians base Ride Pokémon Gallery Lillie remembers her mother.JPG Lillie eating with her family.JPG Lillie and her family.JPG Nihilego Lusamine fused.png|Lusamine fused with Nihilego See also *Lusamine (Adventures) References Category:Aether Foundation